1964
January, Joan Mavis Trotter's health is declining fast after her recent bout of drinking. One morning, Joan does not get out of bed. Reg Trotter legs it, but Grandad Trotter stays behind to help Derek "Del Boy" Trotter out with 3-year-old Rodney Trotter before taking him over to Violet Trotter's house. Del calls Dr. Becker, who comes over, takes a look at Joan, and calls for an ambulance. While they wait, Dr. Becker tells Del that his mother Joan has an alcohol-related illness, which hits Del hard. Del goes to the hospital with Joan and spends the night in reception. The next morning, Del calls Grandad, and he and Rodney turn up at the hospital within the hour to go with Del to see Joan, but Reg never shows up, probably out gallivanting. Even though Joan recovers briefly, the rest of the Trotters all know that she doesn't have that long to live. So, Del vows never to leave his mother's side, even when she has to go into St. Mary's Hospice, Peckham, London. Del and Joan talk about everything, and Del buys his mother presents and surrounds her bed with daffodils, anything to see that smile from Joan one last time. *'10 March', Joan writes her final entry in her diary while in care at St. Mary's Hospice, telling Del that he and Rodney always meant the world to her. Joan also tells Del that Rodney's father is actually Freddie "The Frog" Robdal, not Reg. Finally, Joan encourages Del to pursue his dream of becoming a millionaire. *'12 March', Joan Mavis Trotter dies at St. Mary's Hospice after a long illness, which is probably alcohol related, but not before rabbiting on to Del about how to bring Rodney Trotter up, including if ever they go for fish and chips, send Rodney for the fish. Del holds Joan's hand until the end. *'Mid March', a few days after Joan dies, Del goes for a walk with Rodney following him while Reg mourns the death of the "little" woman he hated. Del and Rodney sit on a park wall for an hour, and Del buys Rodney an ice cream with a flake with his last 6p. *'Mid March', Joan Mavis Trotter is buried at Peckham Cemetery. Del then orders a fibreglass headstone. 3 year old Rodney is too young to understand what the hole in the ground is for. It is for her burial. *'Late March', Reenie Turpin burns all photos of Joan with Freddie "The Frog in it so that when Rodney gets older, he wont notice the similarities (or stimularities, according to Del). She leaves him two photographs of Joan on her own in the picture, one of them a bit blurred. Del, Grandad, and Reg are unaware of this, although Del was to find out years later. Reg never knew he was not Rodney's father when he left. *'12 July', On Del's 19th birthday, Reg walks out on the family one day when Del is at work and Grandad is sat watching the TV in total denial that his own son is spineless. Reg takes things he can sell, Del's coat and Rodney's piggy bank. And he also takes Del's birthday cake. *'September', it is the first anniversary of the deaths of Freddie "The Frog" Robdal and Gerald "Jelly" Kelly. * For the rest of the year, Grandad, Violet, and Reenie all takes turns babysitting Rodney while Del is conducting business at the market. *Del Boy starts dating June Snell. They both hang out with Del's friend Albie Littlewood and his girlfriend Deirdre. Prev Year 1963 Next Year 1965 Category:Years